


Paint

by Alex_Sides



Series: Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I wrote that in one night help, M/M, The other three just want to love him, Virgil's scared, actually kinda cute, not really angst but kinda, remy is just mentionned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sides/pseuds/Alex_Sides
Summary: Virgil never liked the idea of soulmates, let's say that after seeing his mother break down after his father, her soulmate, left her for someone who wasn't destined to be his, it pretty much messed up his whole vision of... those.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Soulmates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615675
Comments: 5
Kudos: 220





	Paint

Virgil never liked the idea of soulmates, let's say that after seeing his mother break down after his father, her soulmate, left her for someone who wasn't destined to be his, it pretty much messed up his whole vision of... those. 

So, when Virgil became 16 and writing appeared on his arm like it was a conversation, let's just say he didn't like it. Three. There were three different handwritings and colors. Virgil had three soulmates. As if one was already bad enough, the universe decided to curse him with three, and it appeared that the three of them had already come of age seeing as they seemed to know each other pretty well.

And the worst? They all went to the same school, to Virgil's school. And he knew them. Well, more like he knew who they were, the only three soulmates connected to each other in the whole school. Except, they were now four, but they didn't know that.

Virgil quickly became used to who wrote in what color. Roman used red, Patton used blue and Logan used black. They were all in the same year, Virgil's birthday just happened to be about a month after Logan's. 

He quickly learned how to cover up the messages on his body. Sadly, the word of his 16th birthday made his way pretty quickly around the school, as well as the assumption that he was soulless, if only they knew he was far from that.

It was after his art class that he realized he had paint all over his fingers and a bit on the back of his hands. He was usually careful, but today's project really called to him. He thought nothing of it and made his way to the cafeteria for lunch. Of course, being their soulmate and being able to read everything the other three wrote, he got to know their routines pretty quickly, so obviously, he knew that Roman and Logan had Wednesday's lunch at the same time as him, Patton had History.

As he waited in line to get his lunch, his eyes on his phone as he was texting Remy, his Starbucks-addicted cousin, Virgil felt eyes on him. He frowned slightly and looked around, his eyes locking on Logan and Roman's as they were seated at a table, starring down at Virgil's hands. Virgil gave them a look of confusion as they looked up at him before his look morphed into panic as Roman slightly raised one of his hands, showing the same paint Virgil had on his.

Virgil cursed silently as he bolted the opposite way, dodging between people as he heard two of his soulmates shouting for him. Thankfully, by the time he made it to his locker he lost them, he quickly grabbed his books for his next class, math, sadly, Roman was in it with him and made his way to the bathroom. He put his books beside one of the sinks and begins washing his hands, rubbing them so much they became irritated.

Once he was satisfied he quickly dried them and made his way to his class, he always liked being early, no need to worry about where to sit if no one's there yet. His teacher, being used to him being early, greeted him as Virgil entered the classroom. Virgil nodded at him before making his way to the very back of the class and chose the seat right next to the window. 

He sighed silently, looking out as the other students began filling in the classroom. He didn't look at who sat beside him until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Virgil kept himself from groaning as he looked at them. Roman. Roman was sitting beside him.

Virgil lifted an eyebrow as Roman kept looking at him, "Can I help you?"

Him talking seemed to have taken his soulmate out of his trance, who blinked a few times, "Why did you run?"

Virgil decided to play dumb, "No idea what you're talking about, Princey."

"Oh really, so you're not the guy Logan and I saw in the line with exactly the same paint splashes all over his hands?"

"Nope."

"Why are they so red and irritated then?" Shit.

Virgil looked down at his hands before stuffing them in the pockets of his hoodie and turned his head to the front of the class, "What do you want?"

"Why didn't yo-" "Prince, Storm, silence during the class," their teacher said from his desk.

Why didn't you say anything? That's what Roman was going to ask.  
Why didn't you tell us?  
Why didn't you do something?  
Why didn't you come to us?

Virgil didn't really know, they all had the same answer, his mother. He didn't want to end up like her, heartbroken over something the universe messed with. And for him to have not one but three soulmates, the universe had to really mess up.

As soon as class was over, Virgil gathered his things as quickly as he could and bolted out of the door. He knew Roman was trying to follow him but thankfully the crowd of people saved him once again. Virgil gathered his bag and made his way to the school theatre, why? Because the theatre teacher actually likes Virgil for how much he contributes backstage during plays, so, M.Sanders lets him the stage when they don't have plays on the way. It was also the only way he got to let loose and shout and sing as loud as he wanted.

Virgil sighs as he lays on the stage, his bag dropping beside him. He looked at his arm as he felt the familiar tingly feeling of someone writing. Patton. Virgil scoffed, of course, the other two told him.

He let his arm fall beside him and closes his eyes. The last few days playing on repeat in his head, his mother's condition. He was so stuck in his head, he didn't hear three people walk in the theatre. Virgil sat up and took a purple pen from his bag.

He clicked his pen and pulled up his sleeve to his elbow but stops at the sight of the new writing, they talked about him. Virgil groaned as he throws his pen to the other side of the stage and flopped down on his back, his arm going over his eyes.

"They already know who you are, Virgil. So why do you hesitate so much?" he said to himself.

Virgil jumped and sat up as someone sat beside him, Logan, "Uh, hi?"

"Salutations."

Virgil quickly pulled his sleeve down, "Can I help you?"

Logan sighed, "We... I theorized that there had to be someone else to our... trio. I always 'felt' like something was missing between us, and my predictions had been successful since Roman and Patton both decided to express that they felt the same way," Logan looked at him, "When I saw you at lunch, I didn't mean to appear..."

"Disappointed?" Logan frowned at Virgil's word, "It's alright, people have been looking at me like that since I was 5," he shrugs, "You don't need to try and make me feel better, Logan."

He got up and grabbed his bag as someone else grabbed it, he sighed, "Guys, seriously?" Patton held his bag firmly in his hands. Virgil groaned and sat back down, "What do you want?" he said, looking straight in front of him.

Patton sat by him and gently grabbed one of his hands as Virgil tensed, "Why'd you run kiddo?"

Virgil frowned at him, "Patton, you're just about 12 months older than me."

"Just answer us, please," Roman sat right in front of him.

Virgil looked down and mumbled, "My mother..."

He felt Logan's hand on his shoulder, "Virgil, you're allowed to be with your soulmates and if she doesn't under-"

"No, that's not it!" Virgil sighed as he felt Roman gently laying his hand on his ankle, "My mother got heartbroken by her very own soulmate who left her for someone who wasn't his, it's been eleven years and she still hasn't recovered. So, I thought when I got my soulmate that I'll just ignore whoever it would be and be alright..."

"But, then three writings appeared on your skin." Logan theorized, Virgil nodded. 

"I was so scared of having one soulmate who could leave whenever they wanted, but having three, that's an even bigger risk."

"So, what?" Roman looked at him, "You thought you could just avoid us forever?"

Virgil growled, "I was doing great, wasn't I." It wasn't a question.

"Virgil, I know you're scared," Patton squeezed his hand, "And I'm sorry you had to see your mother go through all this, but we don't plan on leaving you. Ever. Honey," He reached and cups Virgil's face with his other hand, "two months after we all founded each other we realized we were missing someone and had been looking for them, for you, since then." He smiled, "You're stuck with us forever, kiddo."

Virgil looked at Roman and Logan who also smiled at him, and nodded, "Okay."


End file.
